


Kenobi vs. the Jedi Order

by zeichnerinaga



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jedi Culture, Jedi Mind Trick, Kidnapping, Kinda, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: Obi-Wan is not stupid.So when he passed 12 and was still an Initiate  ... well.It was always good to have a contingency plan.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> Today we report from the Grand Council Chamber of Coruscant, where the first day of the First day of the trial of Kenobi vs the Jedi Order occurs.
> 
> This is the first trial of it‘s kind, and the first trial against the Jedi Order in over 800 years.
> 
> Back then, a family sued against the Order for Kidnapping their child, and lost.
> 
> Now, former Jedi-Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi accuses the Order, among other things, of kidnapping, indoctrination and slavery.
> 
> We all are curious how the Jedi Order will defend itself against these accusations.
> 
> If the Order lose the case against Kenobi, they potentially open themself up for other cases from former Initiates.
> 
> Please stay with us as we report about further proceedings live from ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it started.  
> This is the beginning of the end.

Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi was not stupid.

In fact, he was rather sure he was one of the smarter ones in his clan.

So, when he turned 12 and was still an initiate, he began to ... plan.

He knew that, if not chosen to become a padawan-learner, he would be shunted into the agri-corps. Of course, like every other Initiate, he had been told that there were other paths open to them, but inside the temple ... it was the simple and plain truth that the best paths, those where he felt he could help people most, could be most useful ... those paths were open only to padawan learners, passed down from former Master to Knight.

  
So he started to look into alternatives. Alternatives  _outside_ the order.

 In the beginning the search was slow going, Obi-Wan unsure of himself and still hesitating over his decision. He would search the holo-net, research a career ... and dismiss it as unsuited. He would wander the streets of Coruscant, gather his courage to approach someone ... and  feel something ( _wrongwrongnotright_ _notheredon‘tno_ ) not quite right. In the end though, it was ( _fate, the force, chance_ ) a coincidence that pointed him into the right direction.

Obi-Wan was standing next to the open door of one of the buildings many conference room. A lecture pertaining to legal solutions to slavery inside and outside of Republic space, according to the sign at the door, one that was supposed to start within ten minutes-and the room was mostly empty.

Obi-Wan wasn’t really interested in fighting against slavery, it reminded him a bit too much of his failings inside the Order. As if, by trying this way, he was admitting he wasn’t good enough to be a Jedi. But something had drawn him to this room, so he went inside and sat down on one of the empty chairs in the front of the podium.

The following lecture was eye-opening. Obi-Wan sat transfixed, not noticing when other members of the audience stood and left, until he was the only one listening.

* * *

Mako Toru had been working for nearly thirty years as a lawyer for a nonprofit organization, fighting slavery. As such, he had some experience how lectures like this one went and didn’t have much hope for this one. He was trying to rise awareness of slavery in the galaxy, but it just wasn’t a popular theme, and most people preferred to ignore the issue entirely, especially if it seemed to happen in Republic space, so he wasn‘t surprised when only about a dozen people turned up to listen to him.

He was however surprised by the young human boy that appeared only minutes before he started, or that, while everyone else stood and left, the same boy stayed and listened till the very end.

 This ... this was the very first time someone truly  _listened_ to his speech. He felt he had given this very speech hundreds of times, to professionals and students alike, and every single time interest waned long before he had finished.

When the lecture was finished, he stayed to talk with the strange boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn looks down the balustrade he‘s leaning on and towards the two figures fighting in the trainingsalle beneath.

Two Initiates, both nearly 13 and about to age out, both fighting for a spot as his Padawan. Not that either of them is likely to get it, he isn’t interested in talking a student.

Besides, he‘d read their records. Both are too angry, too aggressive, too zealous.

One of them even studied within the city under some civilian, despite active discouragement and quiet disapproval, to make himself seem more attractive as a student.

No, they won‘t make good Jedi. Let them go into the Agri Corps, let them work there, let them use their zealousness and aggressions there, maybe there they will do some good, working the land.

Qui-Gon turns away. He has seen enough.

 

* * *

„No.“

Qui-Gon takes a moment to pause.

Kenobi had won his match-not wholly unexpected, having been more skilled than his opponent.

When told he wouldn’t become Qui-Gon‘s student, he had accepted that, too, calm and with a resigned nod.

Not quite unexpected either, seeing as Qui-Gon had rejected many a potential Padawan over the last few years. Maybe the boy had heard about him and his ways before ... Qui-Gon is admittedly a bit infamous around the temple.

He may admit to being a bit surprised at the maturity of his acceptance, but that will only help the boy as he goes on to the Service Corps.

But no. What was wholly unexpected and unaccounted for was the blank refusal to _enter_ said Service Corps.

Qui-Gon scoffed. „You don‘t get to refuse. You will go where the Order sends you. As it is, I have a mission in the same area, so I will escort you to your new home. Be ready tomorrow at eight.“ With that he turned and left.

The boy would turn up tomorrow morning. They are Jedi. They go where the Concil tells them to. The boy would learn, eventually.


End file.
